undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack 2D
Jack 2D is a CAW wrestler, who is currently signed to WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), SWE (Silvio Wrestling Entertaiment), WZF (Wrestling Zone Federation) & ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling) and previously worked to YTW (Youtube Total Wrestling). He is a former WCA Champion. He is brothers with Punk 3D. WCA (2014-present) Debut & Feud with Undertaker Jack 2D made his WCA debut at No Mercy in a Battle Royal to be the No.1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Versus 2, but lost to AJ Reyes. Later that night, he made an promo were he challenged The Undertaker at WrestleMania 2. At Survivor Series 2, Jack 2D confronted The Undertaker, were they started an feud. Jack 2D interefered in the WHC Triple Threat match, attacking The Undertaker but was attacked by the winner AJ Reyes. At Royal Rumble 2, he helped Mario Sanchez to defeat The Undertaker. At No Way Out, he had another confrotation against The Undertaker but this time he received an Tombstone Piledriver. At TJL In the Assault Post WrestleMania Episode, Jack defeated CM Punk by disqualification due an interferance by The Undertaker. At WrestleMania 2, he faced The Undertaker in a lossing effort. WCA Champion, Various feuds & Face of WCA At Uprising, Jack 2D faced TJL but lost after he was disqualifyed after hit TJL with a chair. After the match, he attacked the referee. Jack 2D became WCA Champion by defeating Spike in a non-televised show. At The Great American Bash, he successfully defended the title against Shark. He is set to defend the title against Icon at Night Of Champions 3. SWE (2014-present) Debut Jack 2D debuted at Money In the Bank in a Triple Threat match for the Intercontinental Championship, but lost to Joshie P. At Summerslam, he faced The Emo in a lossing effort. The next night on RAW, he lost to the newcomer Arrow in a singles match. At No Way Out, he teamed with Antho & PJ Skillz representing RAW to defeat Team SmackDown! (Phenom, Straight Code Star & Arrow). At Survivor Series joins Morris and Grim in the Team Raw and compete in a classic Elimination Match ,being eliminated after a good performance by Phenom .Return at Extreme Rules 2015 will defeat Kevin. At Over The Limit he was defeated by Triple X. European Champion At Money in the Bank 2015 Jack 2D defeat 5 raw superstar in a 6 man battle royal and become the first European Champion in SWE history. At Summerslam, Jack 2D would team up with Kenneth & Rogan, to represent RAW, to lose to Team Smackdown (Sdollao, Straight Code Star, & Jacob Cass) in a 6 Man Tag Team Match after Kenneth refused to be tagged in by Jack 2D. At Night Of Champions, Jack 2D would get his revenge on Kenneth after what he did at SS and defeated him in title match to retain his European Title. At Survivor Series him, DJ Hero and Double D would lose to Straight Code Star, Jacob Cass and Johnny Curtis in a 6 Man Tag Elimination Match At TLC he retain the European title against Double D in a single match.. WZF (2014-present) Jack 2D debuted in the second episode of Impact by defeating Sargento Bryan in the first round of the tournament for the WZF Championship. In the next round, he lost to Nathan Star. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Jack 2D had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. YXW (2015-present) ECW World Television Champion It is reported that Jack 2D would debut with YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) soon. At Unforgiven, Jack 2D would make his debut in a Triple Threat Ladder Match against Mike House & Akane where he would win the ECW World Television Title in his first match. RWE (2016-present) Jack 2D would make his debut with the newest CAW company RWE (Rocky's Wrestling Entertainment) on the second episode of RWE's flagship show W-W (World-Wrestling). Jack 2D would compete in a Triple Threat Ladder Match to determine the first ever RWE United States Champion where he would end up defeating his opponents Nero & KnightWing. Total Impact (2017) It was announced in September 2017 that Total Impact was holding a Caw Legends Tournament where the winner would attain a Legends Contract with Total Impact, and Jack 2D was announced as one of the participants. In October 2017, it was announced that Jack 2D would face YWE Legend Grimez in the first round. Championship History & Other Accomplishments WCA: *WCA Champion - 1x SWE: *European Champion - 1x (Current) KFW: *National Champion - 1x (Current) YXW: *ECW World Television Champion - 1x RWE: *United States Champion - 1x (Current) Category:CAW Category:WCA Category:SWE